


No Objection

by lalalittlelovebird



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Law Firm AU, Learning to trust, alternative universe, possible ptsd of sorts, possible smut in the future, possible tw in future, warnings in notes if need be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalittlelovebird/pseuds/lalalittlelovebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title may change.)</p>
<p>Mallory Moor, partnered with Balthazar Lafae, runs Moor Environmental Law. Finding herself overwhelmed could she open to the idea of getting a little aid?<br/>Help shows it's face in a certain ex-con on probation, with whom Mallory finds a little more than just help around the office.</p>
<p>(Parts inspired by Cyprith's discontinued Modern Magic AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Objection

Paper work, there was far too much it. It was everywhere. It littered her desk, stacks where piled high on shelves and filing cabinets. She’d already been through it all once and she still couldn’t seem to find the one file she needed.

Mallory Moor was all power suits, blood red lips, and cheekbones that could cut diamonds. She was someone who held pride in things being in order, kept her life organized, having no hair out of place in her high pulled bun. Yet today she was up to her eyeballs in an unfathomable chaotic mess. At least the entrance to their firm appeared to be in working manner. It would be fine as long as no one came into her office, how long could she pull that off though?

Someone knocked on her door.

Apparently not long enough.

She made no motion to answer it and only raised her eyes from the current pile of papers she was rifling through to glare at the man who let himself in. He was a rather tall fellow with peppered hair, dark skin, kind brown eyes, and wearing an old fashioned tweed suit.

“Leave it be Balthazar.” She growled at him while moving on to a new stack of paperwork. She turned her back towards him to continue her search.

“Mallory it’s been almost a month of this. I know you’d rather I not bring it up again, but you do need the help. Let’s face it I can’t keep sending Franny over here to help you.” Balthazar Lafae was her partner here at Moor Environmental Law. It was a boutique law firm they had started together after circumstances at their last firm forced them to leave. Franny Chanterelle had also come with them, and was Balthazar’s ever loyal assistant. They had set up their offices several weeks ago, had hired no one, and about just as much work done at least on Mallory’s side. “I understand you think you can handle doing this on your own, but at least consider hiring a secretary.”

“I do not think,” she used each word angry and deliberate “I know. I have this under control. I’ve misplaced one file Balthazar. That is all.” They’ve had this same argument a hundred times, and neither was conceding. He’d wanted her to start interviewing as soon as they had opened. They had the space, they had the clients, but if she didn’t handle her situation soon their business would be over before it even began.

“No Mallory, you can’t.” He handed her a thick folder he had been carrying to which she eyed with suspicion. She clenched her teeth as she opened it, her irritation tempted to become rage. The file contained a pile of secretarial applicants. “Just look them over. You know I’m only trying to do what’s best in this situation. I’m not saying you couldn’t handle it all in time, but right now our work is cut out for us. We need the help now.” He left without another word.

As the door clicked closed behind him she turned and threw the entire folder in the trash before returning to her grueling hunt.  
After several, several hours, she found her file. She called her client to give him what information she could. She then settled at her desk to start on the ever growing list of emails cluttering her inbox. At nine Balthazar had come in to say he was going home for the day, and she waved him off without looking away from her screen. He sighed, shook his head, and left. She took to highlighting some files and before she knew it, it was after midnight.

She stretched and heard crackles all up her back as her spine attempted to right itself. It was definite a sign she’d been sitting in one position for far too long. It was late and to be back in time to open she needed to go home and rest. Mallory powered down her computer, grabbed her bag, and shut off the lights as she left her office.

The receptionist area was a breath of fresh air compared to her chaotic office. Everything was in its proper place, it was clean and crisp in shapes and colors, yet it was still warm and welcoming. An empty desk sat near her office door, “just in case” he had said. Mallory rolled her eyes. Doing so caused her to glance over at Franny’s desk opposite of it, and right into Balthazar’s open office door. Other than the older décor, his office was what Mallory’s should be. Organized. Tired and irritated she turned off the remaining lights and left the building locking the door behind her.

The drive home wasn’t a long one, but it was long enough. Having to go through downtown at this hour was not something she looked forward to.

Mallory knew it may have been better going the safer, slower route home, but her lack of sleep as of late was getting to her. So, she instead had decided on going the fastest way she could. This way was taking her straight through one of the shadier neighborhoods in town. Treading through at this hour was no laughing matter. She had to keep watch for drunk driving and gang fire in this neighborhood, more than anywhere else. A lot of the more shabby bars were back this way making for all sorts of riff raff.

She was attempting to remain vigilant, her eyes concentrating on the road in front of her. The radio turned off, window cracked open just enough that the cool night air could keep her awake. It was only a little farther through town, she was halfway there. She would soon be home and she’d be able to rest her heavy eyelids before having to be at work in six hours.

A scuffle had broken out from one of the bars, barreling onto the sidewalk. The old flickering street lights hampered Mallory’s sight. She could almost not make out the fumbling shapes in the shadows. She had little time to react. Something, or rather someone, was thrown from the fighting mass, into the road, and right in front of her oncoming car.

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, my first fanfic. Let's see where this road takes us. =]


End file.
